Don't Call Me Baby
by TVL
Summary: A petname, a bottle of alcohol, an angry Kel, and an intoxicated Joren. What good can come from this? Songfic! Don't Call Me Baby by Madison Avenue. Oneshot.


A/N: Hello my darlings! Here is another song fic from yours truly! It's an Kel/Joren fic. Joren is drunk and is trying to get Kel to come back to his rooms with him.. Sounds fun, huh? Enjoy! Disclaimer: The belongs to Madison Avenue and the characters belong to Tamora Pierce. Pure and simple!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Come on! Pleashe, Kel, baby! Just come bahck to my rums and lits chat!" Jorens's voice was slurred from all the alchohal he had drunk that evening.

Joren was losing his temper once again. Kel was still refusing to come to bed with him. She was just being stupid! Any other girl would be delighted to sleep with him! Why wasn't she?

Kel turned around sharply. "Don't call me baby! You are drunk, Joren!" He looked at her dumbly, "So?"

**You and me, we had an opportunity, and we could make it something really cool. But you, you think I'm not that kind of girl. I'm here to tell you baby I know how to rock your world.**

Kel began to walk away from him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Lis'en ta meh!" She flipped him onto the ground. "_NO_! Leave me alone!" When did she get so strong? He got to his feet and chased after her. "Kel! Any woman would be-" He hiccupped,"- happy ta sleep with meh! You shud be honored! Why're ya bein' difficult?"

She kept walking and mumbled, "Go annoy one of those women and stop bothering me.."

**Don't think that I'm not strong, I'm the one to take you on. Don't underestimate me boy, I'll make you sorry you were born. You don't know me the way you really should. You're sure misunderstood.**

"Baby, this is silly!" He ran to keep up with her, tripping over his own two feet a few times. "Do not, and I repeat, _DO NOT_ call me baby! I don't belong to you!" She was sick and tired of this. All she wanted to do was go and lay down.

**Don't call me baby. You got some nerve and baby that'll never do. You know I don't belong to you.  
It's time you knew, I'm not your baby. I belong to me so don't call me baby.**

He grabbed her arm and pushed her against a wall. "Ya know ya want meh. Just stop holding bahck." His breath smelled strongly of alchohol. "Joren, you idiot, get off me!" She shoved him to the floor and continued her walk to her rooms. "Come on Kel!" She sighed. "Joren, I'm not that stupid! Maybe if you stopped drinking so much you would have realized that by now!" She glared at him, then sighed. "Look, you are sort of nice when you aren't drunk and I do see that you have changed from the old Joren, But that doesn't mean that I am instantly turned into your friend and play toy!"

**Behind my smile is my IQ. I must admit this does not sit with the likes of you. You're really sweet. You're really nice, but didn't momma ever tall you not to play with fire?**

Joren stared at the bottle of ale he held in his hands. "I don't drink that much.." She glared. "Yes, you do!" He looked from the bottle, to Kel, to the bottle, to Kel.

"Nuh uh..."

"Ugh! YES HUH! You drink almost every night! I'm not going to waste my time arguing this with you!" She stormed off. He took another look at the bottle. "Baby! I don't dhrink that much!" Kel stopped, turned around, and walked back to where Joren stood. She stopped right infront of him and raised her hand. A loud crack could be heard down the halls. Kel had just broken Joren's nose. "AH! What teh-"

"DON'T CALL ME BABY! I belong to _me_! Not _you_!"

**Don't think that I'm not strong I'm the one to take you on. Don't underestimate me boy I'll make you sorry you were born. You don't know me the way you really should. You're sure misunderstod. Don't call me baby. You got some nerve and baby, that'll never do. You know I don't belong to you.**

**It's time you knew I'm not your baby. I belong to me, so don't call me baby.**

Kel walked down the hall. Joren's nose was bleeding, but he didn't care. "Uhh, Kel? Does this mhean yoo won't sleep wiff meh?" With one final rude gesture, Kel turned the corner and left Joren sitting on the floor with ale in one hand and his bloody nose being held by the other.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
A/N: Hehe! I know it was short, but was it any good? R&R please! If you didn't like it, don't take it seriously. I just now thought this up!


End file.
